Dirty Sexy Money Fashion
The Look: Socialite savvy. With money come great wardrobes. "It's very high-end," says Roberta Haze, costume designer of "Dirty Sexy Money," which focuses on the glamorous but dysfunctional lives of an uber-rich upper East Side family, the Darlings. "There can be up to five outfits for each character in a single show, and these girls dress up no matter what. I focus a lot on jewelry," says Haze, who borrowed real gems from vendors including Van Cleef & Arpels and Verdura to reflect the show's upper-class esthetic. Letitia, the family matriarch, was inspired by socialite icon Nan Kempner and "looks more artsy than conservative," says Haze, who used ornate jeweled cuffs to complement a wardrobe that includes vintage Chanel. "The two daughters wear Helen Ficalora, who designs younger, hipper jewelry with fine stones," adds Haze. (Samaire Armstrong plays one of the daughters.) Of course, head-to-toe glamour wouldn't be complete without the shoes. "We have fabulous shoes," says Haze. "There are lots of Louboutins and Manolos, even though you hardly see them!" Importance of Clothing in TV: Dirty Sexy Money ABC's Dirty Sexy Money is an outrageous and hilarious soap opera of a show, the perfect spoof of people with too much money and not enough scruples, made more accessible to the viewing audience through the constantly tempted, fish-out-of-water character of the family lawyer. But aside from the ridiculous plots, absurdist scandals and over-the-top characters, Dirty Sexy Money is also a treat for its fashion. Because it follows the story of a multi-generational family, Dirty Sexy Money delivers the fashion goods whether you're twenty or sixty. Roberta Haze, the show's costume designer, makes a point to be attentive to details when it comes to dressing the characters. She notes that often the women of the show can have five costume changes in a single episode. The show's younger characters are given a more edgy look, while the matriarch of the show's fictional Darling family gets a more classic, old-money look brightened up with some artsy flair. Big name designers are critical in both cases though with Dirty Sexy Money featuring fashion from Chanel and other top names. In fact, fashion is such an upfront and center part of the show that we're even treated to a Ferragamo fashion show at the Darling's home in one episode. Why? Well the matriarch of the family is under house arrest and can't make it to fashion week! Maybe you can't order up a fashion show from home, but you can order fashion from home. How can you get the Dirty Sexy Money look for less? Focus on fabrics that look like they take a lot of upkeep -- bright colors, as well as pale colors always imply luxury because they don't hide stains well. No one on Dirty Sexy Money would ever wear a little black dress to a party. They'd make a splash in bright red or purple or go for supposedly understated elegance in a pale bronze, silver or taupe. Jewelry is also important if you want to look like one of the Darling women. Well made costume jewelry with lots of sparkle and a bit of art is all you need to set off a simple dress or a well cut suit.